My Tree Hill
by ShipsCollide
Summary: The way season 7 should go. If you like peyton then you may not lik this story : . I'm no good at summaries : . I rated it teen for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

Hope you like it!! This is the way I think s7 of oth should go, but I know it wont

My Tree Hill

Lucas' House

"Give your Auntie Brooke a kiss." Said Brooke to Sawyer.

"Thanks for coming over Brooke." Said Luke.

_Ring. Ring._ "I got it" Brooke said grabbing the phone.

"Hello" She answered.

"Thanks 'Pretty Girl'" _Shit. Shit shit shit. That was supposed to stay in my head!_

"Hello? Hello?" She hangs up the phone, "They hung up."

"Huh. Wrong number I guess." He replied.

Peyton's Car

"Hello" A very familiar raspy voice said.

"Thanks Pretty Girl." Said a VERY familiar voice.

_Click._ She couldn't stand any more of that. _I already knew my supposed best friend still had feelings for Lucas. But he does to! Oh well, I don't mind because I'm a big slut who should have been named either Peyt-hoe or Seyton. I mean what kind of "friend" goes and cheats with her best friend's boyfriend…. __**TWICE**__!?! I'll tell you, the lying, cheating, slutty, hooker-y, bitchy, ones who don't deserve any friends at all let alone an amazing one like Brooke or Haley. I am the big- _

BAM

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Says Brooke. "Here he is."

"Yes. He's right here." Hands the phone to Lucas.

"Hello. Yes, sir. This is he." Suddenly he has a stunned look on his face. He hangs up and then. "We have to go. Now."

"What? Luke what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way now get Sawyer and let's go."

"Okay. You're scaring me Luke." She says while grabbing Sawyer & one of the 3 bags needed. Lucas gets the other two.

They rush out to the car. Then he explains that Peyton was in a car accident, and that they need to get to the hospital.

"I'll call Nathan and Haley." She says while dialing. Lucas just nods his head. 2 rings and then "hello," says Jamie Scott.

"Hey Jamie, it's your Auntie Brooke, will you give the phone to mommy or daddy, please sweetie?"

"Okay, Aunt Brooke." She hears him running over to his parents.

"Hey Tigger, what's up?" asks Haley.

"Hey Hales, look um Peyton was in an accident, and we're heading to the hospital now. We just thought you should know."

"Oh. Um okay we'll be there as soon as we can, Brooke."

"What about Jamie?"

"We'll bring him"

"N-"

"Oh. Never mind, Deb is here now. We'll be there after I fill them in. Bye, Brooke"

Naley's House

Haley hangs up the phone, "Hey Deb."

"Oh, hey Haley." she answers.

"Would you mind watching Jamie, please?"

"Of course, I'll watch him! Is there any specific reason why?"

"Um, yea." Haley turns to Jamie and bends to his height. "Hey Jim-Jam, Nanny Deb is gonna watch you so how about you go and pick out some toys to use, and she'll be in soon, 'kay hun?"

"Okay momma." He starts running to his room. "Bye momma, bye daddy."

Haley stands up and faces her waiting husband and mother-in-law.

"Hales, what's going on?" asks Nathan.

"Oh, well um, Peyton is in the hospital. She was in an accident, and we need to be there for Luke and Brooke. And I don't think Jamie needs to be there."

"Oh. Well, Haley of course not, you two just go, and lemme know if there are any changes. Oh and if you want to, you can send someone with Sawyer and I'll watch her too." She sent them out the door and took a deep breathe before walking back to Jamie's room, to play with her grand son.

At the hospital

Nathan and Haley rush in. They hug Lucas and Brooke, then ask if they no anything and all they know is she is in surgery, then they say that they will call someone to take Sawyer to their house to let Deb watch her, too.

"Well, actually my mom's on her way here with Andy and Lily to get her." Said Lucas.

"Well then we'll have her go to our" he motions to himself and Haley, "house to watch the kids together." Suggests Nathan.

"Sounds good. Oh there she is." Says Luke looking at his mom.

Karen hugs the four, she does her best to console them, tells Brooke that she is like a daughter to her. Then Brooke walks her over to Sawyer, "Those are all of her bags" Brooke points to the 3 bags. "And this is wittle Sawyer" she exclaims in baby voice.

"Hi! Hi, my precious granddaughter. Grandma is here." Whispers Karen, because she is asleep. Sawyer's eyes slowly flutter open and she looks at Brooke and smiles.

"Hey Sawy, you're granny is going to take you to see Aunt Debby. Yes, she is!" Brooke kisses her forehead, left cheek, right cheek, nose, chin, and finally lips. Then she carries her over to Lucas and says, "Say bye-bye a daddy!" as Lucas smiles at his daughter then at Brooke. He thinks _God she is beautiful! I'm so in love with her, but how could I tell her!?!_ "Bye Sawyer! Daddy loves you" he then kisses her. Brooke carries her to Nathan and Haley.

Karen walks up to Luke and nods towards Brooke while saying, "She's going to make an amazing mom someday!"

"Now say bye to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate!" Brooke giggles as Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Bye, sweet girl" Haley coos.

"Bye Sawyer." Nathan says. Then Haley and Nathan both kiss her.

Brooke takes her over to Karen and says, "Now time to say bye to your favorite person of all time." And Sawyer actually reached up and layed her hand on Brooke's cheek, "that's right, it's me! Bye Mini Brooke. Your Auntie Brooke loves you more than anyone else!" she kissed her again. Lucas was lightly laughing and playfully rolling his eyes at Brooke. She then handed her to Karen and everyone said bye to Karen.

One Hour Later

At the Hospital

A doctor walks out the E.R. door. He walks up to the group and "Mr. Scott?"

Lucas jumps up and follows the doctor to the side. "Mr. Scott I was in the room with your wife…."

I know you hate cliffhangers but in my defense it was super long!! Reveiws are wonderful!!!!! And they make me update faster!!


	2. Coping

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Coping

Lucas jumps up and follows the doctor to the side. "Mr. Scott I was in the room with your wife…"

The doctor walks away. Lucas slides to the floor, and cries. Haley, Nathan, and Brooke run to him. Brooke gets their first… "Lucas! What happened? Is she okay?" she asks bending down. He shakes his head, then buries his head in her chest, while they both cry. She holds him as tight as she possibly can. Nathan and Haley show up at their side. Brooke looks up at them and shakes her head no. They hold Lucas and Brooke while crying. Haley then says "Hey I'm gonna go call Karen, 'kay?

Lucas looks up at her and says, "Yea they need to know. Tell her not to tell the kids yet, I want me & Brooke to do that." He says grabbing and squeezing Brooke's hand. Brooke just nods her head and so Haley asks, "Is it okay if she tells Deb and Andy?"

"Yea, they should know." So Haley walks off and calls her house. "Hello?" it's Karen.

"Hey Karen. The doctor just came out."

"Is she alright?" Karen asks hopeful.

"No, she didn't make it." She hears Karen crying. "Karen, Luke dosen't want you to tell the kids yet. You can go on and tell Deb and Andy."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to them." And she hangs up. Haley walks back over. "Where's Nate?" she asks noticing her husband's absence.

"They needed someone to identify the body" says Lucas.

"Oh." They see Nathan walking up to them.

"Let's get out of here." He says. He raps his arms around Haley, and helps Lucas up. Lucas has his arms around Brooke. They decide to meet up at the Naley house. They get in their cars and head to the house.

Naley's House

Karen hangs up the phone crying. Andy runs over and helps her to the couch. "She didn't make it." She says through tears. Deb cries too. After a few minutes they stop crying for the most part. Jamie and Lily come out to ask for something to eat. They see Karen and Deb crying. Lily is in shock and stands still. Jamie runs to them and says, "Nanny Deb, Aunt Karen what's wrong?" Lily walks over and lays a hand on her mom's leg,

"Yea, what happened Momma, Aunt Deb?" Karen picks Lily up and puts her on her lap. Deb does the same with Jamie. Karen says, "Lucas will be here soon with Brooke and Haley and Nathan, and Luke and Brooke will tell you guys. Okay?" They nod their heads, as the door opens and the four come in.

"Uncle Luke! Auntie Brooke! What happened?" Jamie jumps up Lily with him, at the exact same time she says, "Luke! Auntie Brooke! What is it?" Lucas and Brooke walk up to them and take them to Jamie's room.

"Peyton, she got in an accident." Lucas began.

"Is she okay?" Jamie asks.

"No, she didn't make it." Brooke says. When she sees Jamie has tears in his eyes she picks him up and rocks back and forth. Lucas does the same with Lily.

"So she's with Q?" Jamie finally asks.

"Yea hun she's with Q." Brooke says. Her and Luke share a look.

"Hey Luke?" Lily says.

"Yea Lily?" He says.

"I was looking at some of momma's pictures and I found this," she says reaching in her pocket. Once she gets it out she holds it so neither him nor Brooke can see it, "She said to ask you and Auntie Brooke about it." She then holds it up for them to see.

The living room

"I can't believe it!" Haley says.

"I know." Nathan responds.

"Will I be a horrible person if I say this makes me think the phrase 'Karma's a bitch'" Haley asks in a whisper.

"No. In fact that's what I was thinking, you break up your best friend and her boyfriend and she completely forgives you, you had to know something would happen." Karen answers also in a whisper.

"Twice" is all Haley whispers.

"What?" Karen and Deb ask obviously confused.

Jamie's Room

Lily shows them the picture. It's one of them back when they were dating, the second time. They are kissing. Both Lucas and Brooke smile.

"You're kissing Auntie Brooke, Uncle Luke!" Jamie exclaims. "I always wanted you to kiss each other." He continues.

"Yea, yall are cute." Lily adds. All four are smiling. "So when was this?" Lily questions.

"When we were in high school." Lucas says taking the picture and holding it closer.

"We dated when we were in high school." Brooke further explains. They decide to walk out to the living room.

The Living Room

Brooke and Lucas walk out, but before they say anything they hear whispering.

"Twice" Haley whispers.

"What?" Karen and Deb ask at the same time.

"Well, I was just saying that she broke them up the first time by cheating with Luke. Then the second time when she kissed him on the day of the shooting and told Brooke she was still in love with him on the day of the party Brooke had for me and Nathan. Before our renewal of our vow's." Haley explained.

"I didn't know about the second time. How did you know?" Karen asked.

"Me neither." Deb added.

"Well, Brooke told me about it all." Haley said.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Once they were in there he asked at a whisper, "Is that why you broke up with me? Because Peyton said she still had feelings for me?"

"Well, I mean yea." Brooke said, flustered. _Why does it matter? He chose Peyton. _"Luke, it shouldn't matter. You chose her, you married her, and she had your baby!"

"I know it SHOULDN'T matter but it does. I only got together with her because I thought you were completely over me." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"Lucas, Peyton just died. You miss her I get it. But that in no way means you can say these things." She said, no longer whispering, everyone could here accept Jamie, Sawyer, and Lily who were sleeping. Brooke was getting mad, it's not fair of him to do this to her.

"This is NOT about Peyton! This is about us, Me and you, you and me. Besides don't you think I have a right to know why the girl I love broke up with me!" When he said 'love' instead of 'loved' everyone's draws dropped.

"Love? Wow you cheat on me with Peyton… TWICE, and yet you're in love with me?!? Are you kidding me?!?" She yelled.

"I was confused the first time, there was this girl who I used to have a huge crush on who now wanted me, but then there was this other girl who was more than I could dream of, and who I fel head over heals for the very first time I saw the real her! And as for the 2nd time I did NOT cheat on you! SHE kissed ME!" Lucas yelled as loud as possible. Sawyer chose that moment to cry. Brooke said, "I'll get her." And she walked off.

She picked her up and bounced her up and down till she quit crying. "Yea, that's a good girl. Yes so sweet. Who loves her Auntie Brooke? Huh? Huh? Yes, that's right, you. You know what? You look like her to." Brooke said kissing her between every word.

"You need to tell him" was whispered in Brooke's ear, causing her to jump.

"God, Tutor Wife! You scared me." Brooke said. Haley sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, Brooke sat there still holding Sawyer.

"Brooke, I love you. But Lucas deserves to know."

"No, Haley. He doesn't need to know. Besides it was so long ago, I don't even feel like that anymore, okay?"

"No, Brooke it's not okay. And don't even try to lie to me, because I know you better than that!" Haley said not giving up.

"Look Hales this is NOT up for discussion." Brooke said not realizing that everyone was listening. Over to the side Lucas whispered to Nathan, "any idea what they're talking about?" Nathan shook his head 'no'.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Then to Sawyer, "Come to Aunt Haley." She said opening her arms, and Brooke gave her to her. Then Brooke said, loudly calling to everyone, "I'm tired, so I'm headed home." As she headed to the door, Lucas saw an opportunity and took it.

"Hey Brooke! Can I talk to you for a sec. ?" he asked giving her a pouty face.

"Yea. What's up Luke?" she asked, standing still. He walked over to her.

"I don't know if I can stay in my house tonight. Do you think I could stay with you? I would stay with my mom, but she's just got the two rooms, same with here. I know you've got the extra rooms and a crib from Angie." Brooke looked into his eyes and saw the honesty so,

"That's fine Luke. Go get her." He had a huge smile. She smiled back.

He told Haley, she gave Brooke a look so Brooke said, "Fine, Tutor Wife!" getting a smile from Haley and, "Good girl, Tigger! You won't be sorry, trust me." After they all hugged and said good-bye's Lucas, Brooke, And Sawyer left.

In the car Brooke was driving, Lucas was singing off key, and Sawyer was sleeping in the back. Brooke started laughing, so Lucas asked, "What's so funny, Pretty Girl?"

"Nothin', it's just when you were in a coma after the accident," she looked at him quickly and he nodded for her to continue, "I was telling your mom all this stuff I wanted to see or hear you do again, and one of them was sing off key, I just can't remember why that was." She said giving him a smile, they both laughed.

"What was the look you shared with Haley back at their house about?" he asked all joking gone from his tone.

"Something I told her that she wants me to tell you." Brooke said.

* * *

So this one is super long! sorry to anyone who wanted her to live. another cliffhanger, i know u hate me but in my defense i put a lot of work into this! reveiws are love!!


	3. Visitors

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the storyline although if he wants it Mark can definantley have it!

So I hope you like it! Thanks to every one who reveiwed I really appreciate it!! Here is ch3 :)

**Visitors**

Naley's House

Karen, Andy, Nathan, and Haley sat in the living room. Deb had gone home. Karen stood up. "Well, I'm going to go back and get Lily, it's getting late." Karen said.

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you." Haley said. And, after kissing Nathan's cheek, she caught up with Karen.

"I just can't believe she broke Brooke and Luke up the second time!" Karen gushed.

"And I can't believe you didn't know." Haley said, as they walked into Jamie's room. They saw them both asleep on Jamie's floor. Haley and Karen laughed. Karen walked over to get Lily who mumbled something about sleeping at Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's house.

"That's fine. I mean how many times have her and Jamie spent the night together. Way to many to count." Haley said. Karen made sure it was okay, and then they put the two in Jamie's bed. The two walked out and told Nathan and Andy so Andy went back and kissed Lily on the forehead and said goodnight. Andy and Karen said their good-bye's and got in the car and left. Deciding to go get dinner after the long day.

Brooke's car

"What is it you told her?" Lucas asked, very curious.

"It's nothing really. I told her both things so long ago." Brooke said clearly not wanting to get into it. Lucas grabbed her free hand and said,

"You know you can tell me anything Pretty Girl."

"You have to stop calling me that!"

"How about I don't call you it, for now and we talk about it later?" Brooke nodded her head before telling him.

"I'm going to tell you one now and show you the other when we get to my house. The first one I told Haley after Nathan was out of the hospital after we broke up." A deep breath and a hand squeeze from Lucas and then, "When I broke up with you, I didn't tell you the full reason. I mean what I said was true BUT not the main reason. The main reason was that on the night of the Naley party, the one with all the acts and stuff,"

"I know what you mean. Just say it." He said gently.

"Right. Well, after everyone was gone, when I was talking to Peyton, she- she said she was in love with you."

"WHAT!?! So you broke up with me because SHE said she was in love with me?! You should have told me Brooke, let me make that choice. Because I promise you that story wouldn't have ended like that." Lucas said angry.

"Well, Lucas it's not like it matters anymore. Besides, even if you had known and we didn't break up then, we would have eventually so why does the when matter." She said trying not to cry.

"You don't know that." He said in a pouty voice. At this moment they pull into Brooke's house. They get out and are getting out a sleeping Sawyer, when they hear

"Where ya been hoe?" and they both immediately recognize the voice.

"Rachel?!" Brooke asks completely shocked to hear one of her best friends voices.

"No, it's the tooth fairy!" the fiery redheaded said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Oh my God! It's so good to see you Rach!" Brooke said hugging her back. After a couple minutes Brooke remembered Lucas and Sawyer. "Well c'mon we should get inside," she said pulling away from Rachel and facing Lucas and Sawyer, "we don't want your little tootsies to get cold now do we. And it looks like our sleepy head is awake." She said while kissing the little girl's face. She took her from Lucas. "Yes, yes. Who's my favorite baby girl? Huh? It's you! That's right. Auntie Brooke loves you!" Brooke said. Earning a laugh from Lucas and Rachel, who had just had a very awkward hug.

"Brooke, you can have baby time once we get inside and defrost." Lucas said earning a mock hurt look and then Brooke opening the door.

"So are you two?" Rachel asked

"No" Lucas said and anyone who didn't know better would swear there was sadness in his voice.

"Oh. And who's is that?" Rachel questioned, nodding at Sawyer.

"Luke and Peyton's" was Brooke's answer.

"Well then where is she? And why are you two together?" Rachel questioned.

"She died. Today. We just left Nathan and Haley's house." Said Brooke hugging Lucas with one arm.

"Oh. I'm so sorry guys!" Rachel said pulling them into a hug. "What happened?" she asked after pulling away.

"Car accident." Was all Lucas said. Brooke sensed Lucas didn't want to talk about it so,

"So Rach, not that it's not nice to see you, because it is. But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I may have lived in a lot of places throughout my life, but Tree Hill has always been the closest to home." She said shrugging as she sat down. The other two followed, after Brooke took Sawyer and placed her in a baby bounce-thing. "So Brooke, would you mind letting me crash here for the night, and maybe giving me a job?" she asked, scared of rejection.

"Of course Rach! You don't even need to ask. And it's for more than tonight. You are moving in.," she said hugging Rachel. Then she remembered Lucas and only having one extra bed. "Oh, crap. Luke you can-"

"It's fine Brooke, I'll take the couch." He said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." They decided to get to bed due to the hour, and long day. Rachel took her new room, after offering it to Lucas countless times. Then Brooke and Lucas put Sawyer in the crib. Then as Lucas was going to the couch, Brooke grabbed his arm.

"Something wrong, Brooke?" he asked stepping closer to her and facing her.

"Yes. I can't let you sleep on the couch. My bed is plenty big enough, we won't even touch." She said.

"You sure?" he wanted to sleep in her bed, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Please. I'll feel awful if you don't." she said pouting.

"Okay." He said giving in. They went into her room and she got her pajamas and,

"Turn around, Luke." She said, as he complied he said,

"You do realize it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I guess you're right. It doesn't matter. I'm done any way." So he turned to face her. Then he took his shoes and socks off, and was getting in her bed, when

"No. I know you Lucas Scott, and you can't sleep right, unless you are in your boxers and no shirt."

"You're okay with that?"

" 'Course I am." She said smiling. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," she said in a macho voice. He laughed, taking off his shirt and pants. He then got in her bed, remembering her second thing.

"Hey Brooke?" she looked at him so he continued. "In the car, you said there were two things. What's the second?" she sighed and stood up, turned on the light, then walked back to the bed, on his side, and knelt. He turned to face her, as she got out a box. She handed it to him. When he opened it he saw 4 letters on top of many others. He then knew why he recognized the box.

"Brooke. Why do you have the letters I gave you?"

"Look at the top four." He did so and saw they were addressed to him, from her.

"What?"

"I wrote them after we broke up, the second time." He read them. All were sweet, and sad.

"Wow!" was all he said, before the lights went out, and Brooke leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"G'night, Luke."

The Next Morning

Rachel woke up and went to wake Brooke up. When she opened the door she saw Brooke and Lucas asleep, his arms around her waist, and hers under his arms with her hands on his shoulders. His head was on top of hers, nose in her hair, and hers was on his chest. Rachel smiled to herself and went to get her camera phone. After taking the picture, she decided to cook them breakfast. But first she found a highchair, sat it by the table, and got Sawyer.

"I know you don't know me yet, but I'm your Aunt Rachel." She said smiling at the cooing baby. She then sat her in the highchair and began making breakfast. Half an hour later Rachel was done cooking.

Brooke was having an amazing dream. She was in bed with the man she loved, but then she smelt coffee and bacon, her stomach growled, and her eyes opened. At the same time something similar happened to Lucas. The realized they were in one another's arms, and apologized getting up.

"Do I smell bacon?" Lucas asked after a few minutes.

"Yea. But Rachel doesn't cook." The two walked out and saw tons of food and a very happy Sawyer. "Who are you? And what did you do with my friend?"

"Haha. You're sooo funny, Brooke." The three sat down. Lucas fed his daughter, while the girls talked baby talked to her. Then the trio ate their food.

After breakfast, they went to the Naley house. After saying hello to everyone, and Rachel sharing her picture, they sat down to talk. When Lucas' cell phone rang.

"Hello? This is he. Yes sir. I'm on my way. Good-Bye." He then faced his friends. "They need me to come get her things from the hospital." He said.

"I'll come with you." Brooke said standing with Lucas.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am, Luke."

"Yea, ya'll go. We'll watch Sawyer." Haley said, then looking at Rachel who was playing with the baby, "Looks like she already likes her." They all laughed. Brooke and Lucas left in his car. When they got to the hospital they told the nurse why they were there. They went into a room with a doctor, who gave them a bag marked 'Peyton Scott'.

"That phone hasn't stopped ringing all night, you should probably tell whoever that is." The doctor said before leaving. Peyton's phone rang. Lucas took it out and showed Brooke the caller id. Lucas answered.

"Hello? Hey man. Look, I have something to tell you. Yea. She died. Last night. Car accident. Of course you can. We'll be at Nathan and Haley's house. I'll text you the directions. See ya then." He hung up and checked the call log. "Why is he calling her so much?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we see him." She answered. Then Lucas texted the directions to the man from the phone. Brooke's cell phone rang. It was Julian. "Hello? Hey. What? You're kidding right? Fuck you!" And she hung up.

"What happened?" Lucas asked pulling her into a hug.

"It was Julian. He broke up with me." She said. "I'm not sad. I should be but I'm not."

"He wasn't right for you." They then drove to Nathan and Haley's house and when they got there saw another car pulling up. "He was quick." Was all Lucas said as they got out.

"Hey Lucas, Brooke." He said.

"Hey Jake!" Brooke said running into his arms for a hug. Then picking up Jenny. When they pulled apart Lucas hugged him. "Hey Jake. And Jenny, you're getting so big." Jenny smiled at all the attention then the four went in. Everyone said hi to Jake and Jenny who then went off to play with Jamie and Lily. Lucas then pulled Jake aside.

"Hey man. I'm curious as to why you were calling Peyton so much." Lucas said.

"I wanted her to tell you something." He said looking away.

"What is that?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"She came to see me not to long ago. We ended up sleeping together; I had no idea you two were together. Then about two months later I got a call from her again."

"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

The Living Room

There is a knock at the door. Brooke is the closest so she walks over and answers it.

"Hot Uncle Cooper!?!" Brooke screams. She then hugs him; everyone else is laughing and getting up to hug him.

"It's good to see you to Brooke. There's my favorite nephew." He hugged Nathan.

"Good to see ya Coop. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me, about Peyton. Where's Lucas?"

"He went into the kitchen to talk to Jake. He should be out soon."

"Okay. Haley! It's so good to see the girl who has made one mistake in her life, and that would be marrying my nephew." He said as they hugged. She laughed at this.

"Good to see you to Cooper. Jamie and Lily are in his room, with our friend, Jake's daughter." She told him. He started to head to Jamie's room when he saw Rachel.

"Hi." Was all he said. She waved at him, smiling. He then walked back to Jamie's room. "Jimmy jam! Lily Lou!" he yelled to the two little kids, who at hearing this jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Uncle Coop!" they yelled simultaneously. He picked them both up.

* * *

What do you think? Hope you liked it. Please review! They make me update faster. oh and fyi we are going to pretend Cooper has met Lily & Jamie ;) .

-Ash


	4. Chapter 4

In the living room

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked. Haley looked unsure, but Brooke urged her on.

"Sure." She stood up and waited for Rachel, who kissed Sawyer and said,

"Buh-bye, baby girl. Yes, I know but Aunt Rachel will be back soon." She then turned to Brooke and Nathan and asked, "Who wants to hold her?". Brooke tried to say something but didn't get the chance because Nathan stood up and said,

"C'mere baby girl. I know you want to see Uncle Nate." He cooed. Rachel then walked out of the room with Haley.

"Look Haley. I'm not the girl I used to be. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in high school. I was a major bitch to you, I still can't believe I tried to hook up with a married guy."

"I forgive you, Rachel. And to be honest, other than trying to steal my husband, you weren't that bad. You were an amazing friend to Brooke. Now you ever try to steal my man again, I'm coming after you." Haley said and laughed lightly at the end.

"Thanks Haley. It really means a lot to me. I'm actually looking for a boyfriend. Someone who's single, and not hung up on someone else." They both laughed and decided to go back to Nathan, Brooke, and Sawyer.

In the dining room

"What are you trying to say Jake?" Lucas asked.

"She she told me she was pregnant, with my baby." Bam. Lucas punches him right in the center of the nose.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me my wife cheated on me! Or that my daughter isn't mine!" Lucas screamed. Brooke heard this and ran into the dining room to check on Lucas.

"Luke! What happened?" She yelled when she got there and saw a bleeding Jake on the ground, and a clearly angry Lucas with a little blood on his knuckles.

"HE said Peyton cheated with him. He didn't know about us till after, and that Sawyer is his." Lucas said. He had now laid his head on Brooke's shoulder and was softly crying. Brooke whispered words of comfort to Lucas. "Do you know the worst part, Brooke?" Lucas asked. He pulled away and locked eyes with her. She shook her head,

"I'm not even surprised. She broke us up before, twice actually. Why wouldn't she cheat, again?" Lucas said.

"Oh, Luke. Don't think like that." Brooke said, feeling horrible for Lucas.

"It's the truth and you know it." Lucas replied. He turned to Jake, "I'm sorry, Jake. I know it's not your fault Peyton is a whore. You didn't know about us. We will have paternity test." Lucas said helping Jake up.

"Okay." Jake said.

"Hales is in the living room, go have her clean you up." Brooke said. Jake nodded.

"Thanks for helping me Brooke."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job as cheery. I have to cheer you up." This got Lucas to laugh. The two headed to the living room when Brooke stopped and turned to Lucas. "Cooper's here." She said smiling.

"What?" He said in shock.

"Yea. He's in Jamie's room." Lucas went in there and said,

"Hey Coop!"

"Luke! Man I'm sorry." Cooper said, doing the manly hug type thing.

"For what?"

"Peyton." Cooper said confused at Lucas' question.

"Oh. That. It's not your fault don't be sorry." Lucas said.

"Okay?" a confused Cooper said. They continued to catch up.

In the living room

Jake and Rachel were talking ang giggling.

"They are adorable." Brooke whispered to Haley.

"Who?" Haley questioned equally quiet.

"Jake and Rachel." Brooke said, like it should be obvious, and when she looked Haley saw that it should be.

"Yea, they are. When are you going to be that happy and cute with someone you love?" Haley asked.

"Haley." Brooke warned. "This isn't the time or place for this fight, but yes I did tell him what you said to." At this moment Cooper and Lucas walked in,

"What are two of the most beautiful ladies in the world whispering about?" Cooper asked sitting next to Brooke, Brooke layed her head on his shoulder, the last few days had been draining.

"Oh, you know. Just talking about this gorgeous man, he used to race cars, his name might be Cooper Lee." Brooke answered, getting a laugh from everyone, except for Rachel. She was feeling very uncomfortable, even though she didn't have feelings for him any more, it still hurt a little. Brooke and Lucas then said there good-bye's, they had to meet Larry at the funeral home to make the arrangements.

"Hey Larry." Lucas said, shaking his hand.

"Hey, Papa Sawyer." Brooke said hugging him.

"Hey, Lucas and Brooke." Larry answered. They walked in and made the arrangements. The funeral would be the next day. They said good-bye to Larry, and told him to come by Brooke's the next day for the wake after the funeral. They knew Larry wouldnn't want a lot of people in his house. Once in the car Brooke turned on the radio and she sang along,

'Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Don't trust a hoe, don't trust me.'

"Hey! You aren't a hoe. I know it's just a song, but still." Lucas said, then reached out to change it. Brooke couldn't help but to smile at Lucas caring. The next song came on and she again sang along.

'You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do. But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.' and the car turned off, they were at the naley house.

"How did it go?" Haley asked when they walked in.

"Good, for what it was. It's tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Yea. The wake is at Brooke's tomorrow after the funeral." Lucas added.

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" Cooper asked.

"Well. Rachel and I will stay in our rooms at my house, and if Luke stays at his house you can use his spare room." Brooke suggested.

"Sounds good." Cooper said.

"Momma can I stay at Aunt Brooke's house tonight?" Jamie asked coming out of his room.

"If it's okay with her." Haley said.

"Of course it is! The more Jamie the better." Brooke said to them.

"Luke, will you call mom and see if I can sleep at your house?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But don't you miss your mom?" Lucas replied picking her up.

"Yea I do. So tomorrow night?" Lily asked.

"Yea, tomorrow night." Lucas agreed. Everyone said bye. And, since Brooke was Lucas' ride, cooper drove Lucas and Lily back to Karen's.

"Lily!" Karen yelled when she saw her daughter. She picked her up and spun her around. Andy came out and kissed Lily's cheek, he really did love her like his own daughter, but knew he would bring Keith back for her in a flash. Then Karen put her down and hugged Luke. "When's the funeral?" Karen asked.

"Tomorrow." he answered.

"Oh. Cooper, I didn't see you" she said when she saw him. They had gotten close over the years. She pulled him into a hug.

"Cooper!?!" Deb asked coming to the door. "Cooper, it's so good to see you, but you didn't have to come." Deb said to her brother. She pulled him into a hug.

"I wanted to." was Cooper's only answer.

"Aunt Deb!" lily yelled, she didn't like being forgotten.

"Lily!" Deb yelled picking her up. Everyone said bye then Cooper and Lucas got in Cooper's car and headed to his house. Once in Lucas' house they sat on the couch and turned the t.v on. Lucas got them both a beer.

"So how long have you been in love with Brooke?" Cooper questioned as if he were asking for a soda. At hearing this Lucaas spat his beer out and looked at Cooper.

"Where the Hell did you get that from?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. The way you look at her, the way you treat her, or act around her." Cooper answered staring at Lucas.

"I'm not in love with her!" Lucas said. At the look he got from Cooper he decided to come clean, "Since I ended it the first time. I realized how much I needed her, and that I'd been falling for her since I saw her in the back seat of my car." Lucas answered.

"Oh, you got it bad." Cooper said, Lucas nodded. "Then why did you take Peyton to Vegas to get married?" Cooper asked.

"Because, I knew how Peyton felt about me, and I knew even if Brooke still had feelings for me that she wouldn't do that to Peyton. I dreamt that night that it had been Brooke who came with me. Brooke has always been the queen of my heart. And no mocking of anything I just said." Lucas finished out of breath. Cooper laughed.

"You know, Brooke called me when she found out. She sobbed into the phone all night." Cooper said.

"Really?" Cooper nodded. "I never realized you guys were that close. And you have to know, I would never purposefully hurt her, when I see her hurt I hurt."

"I know. And yea, we've always been close, it broke my heart to not be able to hold her." Coop[er answered, they said good-night and went to bed.


	5. FuneralWake

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. Except the plot

**An: **Yes I'm still alive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have no excuse other then life. But here it is chapter 5. What you've all been waiting 4.

"I love you too," a long pause, then, "Pretty Girl."

"Who's Pretty Girl?"

"Huh?"

"I SAID who's Pretty Girl. Can't you hear, Uncle Lucas?"

"Oh. Hey, buddy. When did you get here?" Lucas asked his nephew/godson. He had been dreaming about a perfect moment in time. When _she_ had given him the 82 letters she wrote to him. _His _Cheery. _His_ Pretty Girl. _His _Brooke Davis.

"And then Auntie Brooke told me to come ask you." Lucas came back to Earth in time to hear Jamie finish. He immediately felt bad for tuning his nephew out, but from the looks of it Jamie had told a long story, for he was out of breath.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! So can you come?"

"Where's that?"

"Uncle Lucas! You weren't listening were you?" when Luke guiltily shook his head Jamie continued. "Oh well I forgive you. But, can we go to Auntie Brooke's house to hang out until the funeral?"

"Yes. Just let me take a quick shower." Lucas said and with that the two walked out to the living room where Lucas saw Brooke laying on his couch sleeping.

"Go sit on the chair and you can watch TV. But be careful not to wake your Aunt Brooke up, ok?" Lucas told Jamie who nodded and then tip toed to the chair. Lucas took a quick shower and came out to see Brooke and Cooper talking as Jamie watched TV seeming completely immersed in the cartoon that was playing.

"I'll be just a minute then we can go." Lucas said causing Brooke and Cooper to notice his presence and Brooke to reply,

"Ok. Take your time. I'm fine talking to Coop." Brooke said, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lucas in nothing but a towel draped around his waist. _He sure has kept in shape over the years. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? He's my best friend or one of there's widowed husband. Although… she is gone now and she's the only reason the two of you aren't still together. _

"You ready to go, Cheery?" Lucas asked her. This pulled her out of her mental fight. She physically shook her head to erase the thoughts that had been occurring seconds ago.

"Yeah. Lets go." Brooke hugged Cooper while saying; "Bye Coop. We'll see ya later." Then grabbed her keys and headed for the door turning back to say,

"Come on Broody." Jamie was already by her side. Lucas walked up to them and as they walked out she recognized Lucas' outfit.

"Nice outfit by the way, Luke." He was wearing the necklace she had given him the first time they dated (she thought he had lost it), his _Keith's Body Shop _hoodie (it was cool outside), and the same jeans he wore that day in New York he found out his book would be published. How she remembered those things she had no idea.

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas said smiling. Each item of clothing brought back memories for him: his necklace of when he was fixing up Larry's car and Brooke held onto it as they kissed, his hoodie of when his Uncle Keith, who might as well have been his father, was alive, and his jeans of the day 2 years ago when he discovered his book was to be published and he spent the night with Brooke pretending to be engaged then they kissed. Honestly it hadn't been from the alcohol and when he woke up through his hang over he smiled at the memory of her familiar lips. And of course the one thing that he always wears his tattoo from their first date, Keith had been so angry but if she had smiled her dimpled smile and asked he would have done it again in a heartbeat. Lucas then realized they were at Brooke's house. That trip seemed all to quick. They went into the house and Lucas saw two things: 1. A sleeping Jenny. 2. Jake and Rachel talking and looking very friendly.

"Are they…?" Lucas asked in a whisper of Brooke, as he pointed at Jake and Rachel.

"Together? Not yet. Crushing out on each other? Totally!" Brooke replied in a slightly louder whisper. Jamie ran over to his new playmate/friend. Jake and Rachel looked up and greeted the newcomers. Suddenly a noise disturbed their talking. _**Bleep. Bleep.**_

"That's my phone." Rachel replied when she saw the confused looks. Rachel opened her text and read what it said silently then by the end her draw had dropped.

"What?" Brooke asked noticing Rachel's odd behavior.

"I was so caught up in other stuff I totally forgot about the VMA's. Well, anyway one of my friends from rehab just texted me about it. Apparently last night Taylor Swift won something and Kanye West went up on stage and said Beyonce deserves it more!"

"What? No way. Wait till Skills hears this. He loves Kanye." Brooke replied. Jake and Lucas were shocked as well. The four went on soon enough and continued talking about totally random things until it was time for everyone to get ready for the funeral. Lucas and Jamie said good-byes then left. Lucas drove to the Naley house. When they got there Lucas knocked.

"Hey." Haley greeted hugging Lucas and then kissing Jamie. Nathan showed up now and he to hugged Lucas then he picked up Jamie. Then Lucas said he'd better leave if he wanted to be ready in time for the funeral. Everyone set through the funeral minimal tears were cried. Then when everyone went to the graves Bevin and all the other girls from the high school cheerleading squad walked up and did a cheer about how the 'whore was dead'. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Jake, and Nathan were shocked, but soon got into it (Jake still being slightly sad because he did love her, though she hurt him and everyone else many times.). But overall nobody really minded. Skills saw Bevin and tried his hardest to avoid her. Back at Brooke's house it was more of a party then anything else. Brooke told Skills about Kanye and he was shocked and angered at his hero. But then heard an all too familiar voice says,

"Hey." But before Skills could respond to Bevin her lips crashed into his.

"You're married." Skills said pulling away almost immediately.

"No, I'm not. Tim and I got a divorce; we realized we weren't in love anymore. I'm still in love with you Skills Taylor." She then kissed him again. This time Skills kissed her back. This was a good time for catching up. Brooke is walking over to talk to Anna who she just saw when a hand grabs her. It pulled her into a corner her heart was racing.

"Hi." Lucas said to her as he leaned into her, he had her pushed against the wall.

"You scared me!" Brooke said. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He laughed at her earning a slap.

"What was that for?"

"What was the heart attack for?" Brooke replied.

"I needed to talk to you. In Private."

"Well, we're in private. So talk." Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes then he kissed her, it was a sweet gentle kiss, which she reciprocated. When they were out of breath she finally pulled back. He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath.

"Lucas… what… was… that?" Brooke said between pants.

"That… was… a kiss. A really… really…. Good kiss." Lucas answered her, he too out of breath.

"I realize that. Is there a reason for it or were you just bored?"

"There was a reason."

"And it would be?"

"I love you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you. I miss my Cheery. My Pretty Girl. I miss waking up next to you and kissing you all the time. And getting drunk and talking about 'Weird Science' with you. I miss you beating me at pool. Reading your letters and writing them to you. I'm the guy for you Br-" He didn't get to finish, her lips crashed into his.

"I knew it was coming." Haley whispered to Nathan.

"I know you did. Who didn't?" Nathan said

"He told me he loved her last night." Cooper replied to them. The three continued to stand there and watch the two making out. Jamie came running up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what! Whoa. Yay!" Jamie stood with them as well now. Brucas pulled away both had face-splitting smiles. But Brooke had a feeling someone was watching them she turned her head and laughed at seeing them. Lucas followed her gaze and he smiled.

"Are you stalking us?" Lucas asked them earning laughs all around.

"You know what?" Jamie said. Cooper picked him up and asked what.

"I always thought Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas looked at each other like Mommy and Daddy do." Jamie said earning smiles.

"That's the look of love." Cooper said.

"That's right. One day when you're in love you'll look at that person this way to." Brooke said kissing her nephew.

"Did Aunt Karen look at Uncle Keith like that?" Jamie asked. He had been told of his Uncle Keith. He always wished he could have met him.

"Yeah. He really did. He loved her so much. It was unbelievable." Lucas said he had tears in his eyes. Brooke pulled him into a tight hug and whispered words of comfort to him.

"I'm sorry I made you sad Uncle Lucas." Jamie said reaching up to rub Lucas' back.

"No it's not you buddy. I just miss him a lot is all." Lucas said looking up at Jamie.

"I understand. I would always be sad if I lost you." Jamie said nodding his head while looking at Luke. Everyone was amazed by how smart Jamie seemed. They left Brucas alone after a minute. Once alone they whispered and kissed non-stop.

* * *

im sooo sorry. wt do u think? pleease dnt kill me. review bc u may b mad me bt dnt tak it out o my stor


	6. A day at the Naley house

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **Warning: lots of Brucas fluff!!**

He was at the moment where he was partially awake and partially asleep, the point where ANYTHING is possible. He could feel a warm body against his chest. His face was buried in her hair and he could smell her hair better than ever. He's had this dream before. Many times, almost every night since she said,

"_We go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you SO much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me, and I guess because of it… I stopped missing you."_

That had been the end. But back to the present day, he didn't want to wake up to an empty bed or a bed with the one person he loved the least in the world (excluding Dan of course), waking up next to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer every day was Lucas' worst nightmare, which had become reality. If his Cheery was lying with him and it wasn't just a dream, then he wanted to wake up, but he couldn't risk it.

"Broody. Broody wake up." He heard the voice of the girl he loved. Lucas slowly opened his eyes and smiled hugely when he saw Brooke's smiling dimpled face. He tightened his grip around her,

"I love you so much Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke smiled at him. They were lying in his bed, she was wearing his T-shirt and he had on boxers. Jamie was at his house, and Cooper was staying at his sister's place. They were completely alone, and they loved it.

"So. About last night." Brooke started.

"Yes, it was the best night of my life." Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

"Ha-Ha! Not what I meant. About what you said."

"I meant it. Every word. And I guess that makes three." Lucas mused smiling.

"Three what?" Brooke asked her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Three embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've all been with you." This got Brooke to laugh. At this moment they were cut off by "Someday" playing loudly.

"What's that? Hey, is that Jake's song?"

"That is my Jake ring tone, and yes it is." Brooke said then pulling away from Lucas just enough to reach her phone.

"Hello? Hey Teenage Dad Guy! Oh, everyone gets a nickname, trust me. They are? We'll be there. Okay, bye Jakey."

"What's up?"

"Haley's sister, Quinn is here and apparently everyone is at the Naley house, except for us." A kiss, " let's go!" Brooke tried to get up, but Lucas pulled her back into him.

"Or we could stay in." Lucas said.

"I would love to, but I wanna see my friends. Besides now I can go show off my new boyfriend." Lucas smiled at the returning nickname. "So come on Boyfriend let's get ready."

"We taking a shower?" Lucas asked, hopeful.

"I don't think so." Brooke smiled. Lucas muttered to himself, but got up.

Naley House

Jake was seated on the couch with Rachel on is lap, Nathan and Haley were in a similar position, Karen was sitting between Andy and Deb, Quinn was holding Sawyer, and Jamie, Lily, and Jenny were playing in his room. They were all talking.

"So, Quinn how long you staying'?" Nathan asked.

"Ummmm I'm not sure, Nate. Probably about a week or so? Maybe more."

"Not that we don't love having you, because we do, but won't David miss you?" Haley asked her big sis.

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn said kind of sadly. " But seeing the Scott's and other Tree Hillians that are awesome is more important." Quinn said happily.

"Well, aren't we loved." Haley said smiling.

"Oh you so are. Besides you know you'd rather have me staying with you then Taylor." Quinn smiled. Everyone laughed. At this time there was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it!" Quinn said. She opened the door and saw Lucas and Brooke.

"Quinn!" Lucas said pulling the girl he considered his sister into a hug.

"Luke!" Quinn shouted at the same time. They pulled away from the hug smiling.

"Quinn, this is Brooke Davis, my girlfriend. Pretty Girl this is Quinn, Haley's sister and the girl I consider one."

"Aww thanks Lukey. You are my lil bro." Quinn said smiling.

"Hey, Quinn." Brooke said and Quinn stuck her hand out, and Brooke took it.

"Hi, Brooke. I've heard a lot about you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, I mean every time I talk to Luke, Nate, Hales, or Jamie all I hear is Brooke or in Jamie's case 'Auntie Brooke' this, and that. I feel like I know you."

"Aww you guys! I've heard a lot about you, too Quinn."

"Can we please come in?" Lucas asked.

"I like Brooke, so she can. But you Luke, hmmmmm I don't know." Lucas just playfully pushed her out of the way and made her way inside.

"Whoa." Lucas said when he saw Rachel and Jake.

"Hey, man." Jake said smiling.

"Jake! Rach! You're so cute!!" Brooke yelled.

"Thanks whore."

"I know you are but what am I?" Brooke used the first grade response making everyone smile.

"Oh I know I am too. But we all know you are too." And Brooke opened her mouth to protest but Rachel cut her off, "So are you trying to say you didn't do something slutty last night?" Brooke then blushed bright red.

"No, she's not saying that because she's not a liar." Lucas said making Brooke scream again and Karen say,

"Whoa! Mother in the room!"

"Sorry mom." Lucas said meekly, he too blushed now. Everyone laughed, except for Lucas, Brooke, and Karen. The group continued to talk when the doorbell rang and Deb offered to get it.

"Hi." Deb said then stepped to the side to let Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Millie, Junk, Fergie, and Tim.

"Guess we're havin a party." Haley said.

"Ooooo they brought food." Brooke said smiling. Introductions were made, and then they ate the pizza, wings, and salad they brought.

"Okay how did I miss this much? Brooke and Lucas got back together, as did Skills and Bevin, and Rachel is dating Jake?" Mia said. Everyone laughed. And then greeted her.

"Ah. Young love." Cooper said, earning another round of laughs.

"Look at all the people." Jamie said, then shrugged and continued saying, "Aunt Millie will you make me a plate?" Jamie asked.

"W-what did you call me?" Millie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Millie. I can call you that right?" Jamie asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes, sweetie of course you can. And yeah, I'll make your plate. Watcha want?"

"Well…… some cheese pizza, and lots of wings, and a little salad. Uncle Skills will you get me a juice?"

"Yea buddy, what kind you want?"

"Grape." Jamie said confidently.

Jenny then said,

"Daddy will you get me some pizza?"

"Sure honey."

"Lucas can you get mine?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I gotcha." Lucas said smiling at his sister.

"Momma who's that?" Jamie asked pointing at Tim, "And that?" Bevin.

"That's Tim and Bevin. We've known them for a very long time. Bevin is your Uncle Skills's girlfriend." Haley told her son.

"Then why haven't I met her before?"

"Because they just started dating."

"Oh. Well, if Uncle Skills likes her I guess I do too. Hey! Whose that baby?" Jamie asked just noticing the little shy boy.

"That is Nathan. Bevin and Tim's son."

"But I thought she was with Uncle Skills." Jamie said clearly confused.

"Yeah, but- you know what? Never mind. It's um complicated." Haley said. Jamie shrugged then said,

"Grown-ups." This made everyone laugh. After they ate Jamie, Lily, Jenny, and little Nathan went to play. Nathan's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah? Oh my God! Are you serious?? This is amazing. Thank you so much. I'll be there. Um we have friends over now but they can leave, or I can meet you somewhere. Okay. Um our address is…"

"What is it?" Haley asked her husband when he hung up.

"That was some guy named Clayton but he said to call him Clay, but anyway he wants to sign me! He's coming over, said he'd like to meet my family and friends."

"Oh my God! You did it!" Haley screamed hugging him tightly.

"Congrats man! That's amazing!" Lucas said. Everyone congratulated Nathan and said how much he deserved it.

_Knock. Knock._

"Are you Clay?" Nathan asked when he opened the door.

"Yes I am, Nathan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. But you don't have to impress me with being polite." Clay said earning a chuckle from Nathan.

"Well, would you like to come in and meet my friends and family?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay, this is my beautiful wife Haley, our son Jamie, my brother Lucas, his girlfriend and our good friend Brooke, Haley's sister Quinn, Skills, Bevin, Tim, little Nathan, Jake, Jenny, Rachel, Karen, Andy, my mom Deb, Lily, Sawyer, Mouth, Millie, Junk, and Fergie."

"Wow. That's a lot of people."

"Yeah, we come in groups." Lucas said earning laughs.

"Well, I plan to become a part of this group." Clay said.

"Your welcome in it. There's always room for more of us." Brooke said.

They spent the rest of the night talking, and Clay was one of them by the time they bid a good night. They planned to go to the river court the next day, and Clay said he would bee there.

I actually updated quickly!! Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you Nathan Scott. You know that?" Haley said to her husband, they were in the car going to the river court.

"I love you too, Haley James Scott." Nathan was holding Haley's hand with the one not on the wheel.

"We're here! We're here!" Jamie shouted as they pulled into the river court.

"Yeah we are, buddy." Quinn said to he nephew. Jamie jumped out of the car and ran over to hug his Uncle Skills. Quinn's phone started ringing so she stepped to the side to answer it. Haley watched on as Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Lucas asked Haley.

"I don't know." Haley answered. A few moments later Quinn walked over wiping at the tears furiously.

"What's a matter Quinn?" Lucas asked.

"Nothin. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because you're crying." Haley said for him.

"It's nothing. Really." Quinn said, but then got the ' I'm not buying it, tell me now!' look from Haley and Lucas so she decided to fess up.

"David and I are… well, we're getting divorced."

"What?" Haley said, she didn't know what else to say.

"We're getting divorced, that was him on the phone."

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Lucas said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. What happened?" Haley asked her, while rubbing her arm.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure." Haley said sweetly, but still very curious they decided to let it go… for now.

"You Scott's are bout to go back to school, cause the Tim's in the house and you better recognize." Tim said.

"Tim just say you're gonna beat us." Nathan and Lucas said making everyone laugh.

"Something's never change." Haley said to Brooke who agreed. The girls sat on the side and cheered on the boys. It was: Clay, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Jamie against Tim, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and little Nathan. So it wasn't a big surprise when the first team won. They headed back to Karen's house after about ten games. Lucas had called to tell Karen they were coming and she had made them food. They had fun joking. After awhile Karen asked Lucas if he would like to come with her to Keith's grave. Lucas said sure he'd come so Lucas, Karen. Lily, and Brooke got into Karen's car and drove to the cemetery. Lily ran around as Lucas and Brooke went over to Q's grave to give Karen a minute.

"Hey, Keith. I miss you, everyday. It still feels like your here sometimes. Peyton died in a car accident. Lucas is with Brooke now, I haven't seen him so happy in awhile. You'd be proud of the man he became, but he wouldn't be there if it weren't for you. I want you to know how much you influenced him. I'm moving back. Lily is getting so big! She looks so much like you it's amazing. Every time I look at her I see you. Watch over us, okay? I love you Keith Scott." Karen stood up now and wiped her tears.

"Hey, Q. We miss you a lot. I know Nate would want to be the one to tell you but he got a guy to sign him. Jamie misses you a lot. Peyton just died and asked if she was with Q." Karen stepped to the side with Lily, and nodded her head for Lucas to head over by Keith's grave.

"Hey Keith. Life's hard without you. I just…. Lily needs her dad in her life. And so do I. You were my dad, no. You ARE my dad. I'm with Brooke now. She makes me so happy. Oh and apparently Jake is Sawyer's dad. Nathan got signed! The guy is really cool too. I miss you all the time. I still can't believe you're gone. I love you, Dad." Lucas stood and wiped his tears as he walked to his mom.

"Would you mind if I…." Brooke trailed off.

"Of course you can, Brooke. You were very close to him." Karen said.

"Hey Uncle Keith. You know it's weird. I had only known you for between one and two years, but when you died it was so hard. I still miss you. And, honestly you were the closest thing to an actual dad I ever had. I sorta looked at you like that, my dad. I know that's weird but I did, do. So, Lily's getting really big. She looks more like you everyday, but she still looks like Karen. We came a long way from when Lucas came home with a tattoo and you walked in on us, didn't we? I remember when we first met. And when you came home I remember how much I had missed you. In fact, I ran up and hugged you, Lucas was so happy to see you again. We love you." Brooke then went over and joined Lucas and Karen wiping her tears on her shirt. They got Lily and drove off. After leaving Karen took Lucas and Brooke to his house and she and Lily went home. Jake and Rachel were at her and Brooke's house; Jake had left Sawyer and Jenny with Naley.

"Do you want to come apartment searching with me, Rach?" Jake asked her while playing with her hair.

"Sure." Rachel said smiling up at him and giving him a kiss. " I love Jenny, you know that?"

"Yeah I do. It's easy to see. She loves you, too." They kissed for a while but then got up and got in Jake's car and started driving around holding hands, and Rachel looked through the paper for an apartment. They drove to a place that had a few openings.

"Hi, I'm here to look at the apartment with 3 rooms."

"Of Course. Blair, can you show him the apartment? "

"Sure. Let's go." Blair showed them to the apartment and left them to look around for a bit alone.

" It's nice." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But should I keep looking?"

"Umm I don't know. It's really cheap. The rooms are very nice. And it's in a good spot in town." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll get it." The woman came back in and Jake put down a payment. He then called Haley to see if she could use some help at Red Bedroom Records. Haley said Of course she could and gave him a job. The crew had fun joking around while moving Jake in.


End file.
